blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 42
is the 42nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro tells them that today is the day to enter the Underwater Temple since the full moon has finally arrived. Asta asks Noelle Silva if she's nervous and she says no. Vanessa Enoteca offers her a drink to calm down but Magna Swing tells her that isn't a good idea. Noelle steps forward and casts her spell that surrounds them in a water bubble. She takes them into the ocean but as they get to the strong magic region entrance, the waters turn turbulent. They push through the currents and finally arrive at the Underwater Temple. The temple is surrounded by a magic barrier so Yami sends Asta out to use his anti-magic sword on it. Asta tells him that he just realized he can't swim but Yami throws him out of the water bubble anyway. Asta slashes through the barrier and lands on the other side. He's surprised to learn that there is air down here. The others arrive and Charmy Pappitson makes them a cloud so that they can float down to the temple. Magna tells them to keep their guards up because they are in the strong magic region. They notice that the area also includes houses and learn that people actually live down here. Yami asks them to take them to the leader of the temple and the people tell them that that's the high priest. Asta says that things are going smoothly as they head towards the priest. Noelle says he's probably not used to it since he's used to almost dying all the time. They arrive to the entrance of the temple and walk inside. The people outside tell them to say hi to the priest and to talk to them when they come back...if they come back. The doors close behind them. They meet the priest who is a hyper old man. He asks if they are after the magic stone. Magna asks how he knows that they are and he says that he has eyes. Magna, Gauche Adlai, and Luck Voltia scheme home they can take the magic stone. The priest says that if they play a game that he'll throw a banquet in their honor if they win. Yami asks what type of game they are going to play and the priest says they'll have a temple battle royale. The priest calls other priests to join him. Suddenly, everyone is transported to different locations within the temple. This forces each of them to face off against a warrior mage priest alone. The priest tells them that whichever team has the most members left in the end wins. The only one who is excited about this game is Luck. Asta gets paired with an octopus mage. Since the mage doesn't sense any magic on Asta, he thinks that he selected a dud. Asta tells him to come and find out if he did get paired up with a loser. Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation